Red Snow
by BloodMoonNights
Summary: Damien shook his head. "Nah," he breathed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. "I think I'll stay here till next period, mkay?" He looked at Pip who was beaming at him happily. This, Damien thought with a devil smirk, could be fun.
1. Chapter I

Attempt.

X

RED SNOW

X

Damien, son of Satan, was not very happy. This wasn't new, oh no. Damien was never very pleasant; but today was different.

The boy threw things about in his room and cursed at the top of his lungs. "This is so fucking queer. I don't need to go back to school. God DAMMIT!" he screeched, storming over to his closet which was covered in hardcore metal band posters and stickers. He wrenched it open and searched for something to wear. For a moment he stood there in his blood red boxers and stared into the abyss of his closet.

Finally, he chose a DEVIL WEARS PRADA tee and tight, low rise jeans. He whisked them on before running a comb through his emo hair and placing a new ring in his lip. He tongued ring from inside and grinned revealing two sharp canines. "This is going to be so queer." he snarled, eyes flashing deadly red, before angrily grabbing his saddlebag and slamming the door behind him.

Satan was eating breakfast in a pink bathrobe. When he saw his son entered, he attempted a smile and a 'hello'. Damien glared, and Satan rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a girl, Damien. If you're going to fulfill what we all hope you to you'll need social interaction and education." he said rationally, standing up.

The antichrist snorted and blew up his fathers breakfast with a mere look. Coffee, and toast bits were now all over the ruler of Hell. Damien chuckled and blew a kiss at his dad, "Bye, Daddy." And with a snap he was gone in a burst of flames.

Satan looked at the black ash where his son had disintegrated. "What a little snot." he smiled and went to make more toast.

X

Damien appeared under the bridge by Starks Pond. There was a layer of fresh snow around, and the pond was frozen over. Damien groaned, South Park was too cold. He couldn't stand it. He lit a squirrel on fire to make himself feel better. The antichrist looked up at the sky. The sun was up, but barely. So, crawling up from under the bridge he made his way to South Park High School.

On the way he saw old faces and new. It had been a while; after what he'd done to Pip he'd never really wanted to come back. His brow furrowed at the name and the image of the sweet boy who'd tried to be a friend. Shaking his head he trudged on. "HEY!" came a cry as he neared the school.

Fuck, he thought, and turned. A boy with shaggy blond locks and an orange parka came up to him. "Oh shit," Damien sighed with a devilish smile. Kenny McCormick was one of the few things he had been looking forward to on Earth. The boy was a horndog, and not very bright. But, he was unique, and a good person overall. "Kenny, you're looking well. Glad to see you haven't been hit yet." Damien chuckled walking beside the tall boy.

Kenny put his hood down and shook his head. "I didn't think you were coming back till tomorrow! Damn dude!" Kenny bellowed, giving one of his special lopsided grins. Damien rolled his eyes and tongued his lip ring again. "Dude, you nervous?"

"No. Why?"

"When you're nervous you kinda tongue your lip ring." Kenny stopped him and bent down close. Damien gave Kenny an evil look that said 'get the fuck out of my face'. Damien was one of the few people Kenny had yet to bone. And, it bugged the little blonde.

"I don't dig guys. So! Either you get out of my face McCormick or I blow you up and you don't get to live as long as you should today." This got Kenny out of the devil's sons face. With that the bell rang. "I have to go to the office, Kenny. Mind showing me where it is?" Kenny's face was lit up once again with a smile. As everyone entered the school so did the two.

Kids alike looked at Damien as he strolled beside Kenny. It didn't bug him; he liked it. He didn't care about his status in school, but the gazes he was getting were not unwelcome. Maybe, he thought, this won't be too bad.

"Here ya go dude." Kenny said opening the large door. Damien smiled at his friend then entered to begin his first day.

X

Pip Pirrup worked in the office. It was his first period class, and he enjoyed it. For no one could bully him while he was surrounded by adults. It was his safe haven. Ms. Tellotta had told him to be expecting a new student this morning, so he eagerly awaited to see him; maybe make an attempt to be his friend.

This could be your chance old chap, thought the boy with a smile. When the boy had walked into the office Pip's smile completely washed away. His face went red and pale, and possibly green from all he was feeling. The boy was tall, maybe 5'10'', with muscular arms and a thin build. He was… very good looking. Pip shook his head to get the thoughts out.

"Hello. May I help you?" he said cheerfully, returning his smile. The boy looked up and glared, then, for a brief second, his glare was replaced by shock. All to soon it returned. He strode up to the desk and placed down his papers.

"I'm Damien. I'm new."

Pip froze. "D-Damien?"

"That's what I said, twit." he snapped viciously. The other boy flinched and began typing on the computer. Damien let his façade fall while the boy was preoccupied. GODDAMMIT KENNY! He thought, tonguing his lip ring. When I find that little bastard, I'll send him to the lowest- his thoughts were interrupted by Pip. "What?" Damien snarled, then instantly felt bad.

Pip looked so innocent, he still even had his accent; just as the antichrist had remembered. He had gotten somewhat of a fashion sense; no more gay uniform. He was taller, but shorter than himself, with the same hairstyle, and clear skin (from what he could tell). He was kind of… cute. If you liked that sort of thing.

The brit handed Damien a paper with his schedule. "Here you go. I have five classes with you. If you want I could show you to them." he offered. Damien stopped messing with his tongue ring and smiled a small smile.

"Which classes?" he inquired.

"Second, Third, Fourth, Seventh and Eighth. Which means we have lunch together as well. If you don't already have-"

Damien grinned, "That would be nice. What's your name? I don't believe I ever got it." Damien said, trying to sound as innocent as possible. He plopped down on a chair beside the counter so he could be by Pip. The brit smiled brightly.

"I'm Phillip! But you may call me Pip." he practically screamed out in excitement. Damien chuckled and tossed his bag in a corner. "Oh, aren't you going to go to your first period?" Pip asked, cocking his head.

Damien shook his head. "Nah," he breathed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. "I think I'll stay here till next period, mkay?" He looked at Pip who was beaming at him happily. This, Damien thought with a devil smirk, could be fun.

X

TBC.

Next Update: October 11th.


	2. Chapter II

RED SNOW

Chapter 2: Vulgar

X

Previously: Damien shook his head. "Nah," he breathed, laying back and staring at the ceiling. "I think I'll stay here till next period, mkay?" He looked at Pip who was beaming at him happily. This, Damien thought with a devil smirk, could be fun.

Pip watched the other boy timidly. Damien was being nice; it was a change from norm. He enjoyed it! "So, you just moved here?" Pip asked, as Damien doodled on the counter with Sharpie.

"Uh huh. My dad kicked me out. Said I needed social interaction and education. Whatever," he growled, finishing up his doodle of Pip being eaten by a Venus Fly Trap. Pip leaned over to look at it; his face paled when he saw it. "Don't be offended, Pipsqueak. I don't want you hurt," he flashed a wicked smile, and Pip felt like his legs had turned to gelatin.

"Do you have any place to go?" Pip inquired worriedly, putting all his work back into his briefcase-like bag. Damien looked up suddenly, with a shocked look. He hadn't even thought about where he would be living. Would his dad even let him back down to hell? Probably not, he bitterly thought.

Pip sensed Damien's predicament. "You know, I live in an apartment. It's pretty big. You could live with me until you find somewhere else to go." Pip offered. Damien looked at him with wide eyes. Pip didn't even remember Damien, why would he offer a complete, well not complete, stranger to live with him?

"You don't even know me."

"I feel like I can trust you. Like… we've met sometime before." Pip smiled earnestly, his eyes crinkling. Damien tongued his lip ring again. DAMMNITKENNY! The bloody bastard was right.

Damien finally sighed; this charade couldn't go on any longer. "Pip. We Do know each other. I blew you up in fourth grade. Remember? Damien? Son of Satan? Rectus Dominus?" Pip's eyes widened, is jaw dropped and he leapt over the counter. Damien was propelled back into the door. Pip squeezed Damien around the waist in a tight hug.

Damien blushed. "Oh gosh! It really is you! Why are you back in South Park? Why didn't you tell me? My gosh, you look well." Pip blathered. Damien pushed him off, still red. "Damien! I'm so happy to see you," the boys eyes filled with small tears. Damien rolled his eyes in disgust.

"Don't cry, you baby. It hasn't been that long!"

Pip looked at the ceiling, mouthing numbers. "Seven years isn't long?" he smiled softly, and Damien wanted to smile back. But, the ice prince kept is face stoic. He tongued his lip ring once; then opened his mouth. RING. The bell loudly symbolized the end of class. Pip stepped behind the counter to snag his bag and then returned to where Damien was.

But the boy had disappeared. "Damien…" Pip whimpered, looking around fervently. When he heard the two minute bell he rushed off to Algebra 2.

X

Damien hid in the library. He had also stolen Kenny, who coincidentally had Algebra 2 as well. The two boys hid in the dark corner and smoked. "Smoking is a disgusting habit, Kenny," Damien said taking a puff of smoke, "It is very immoral. Want one?" he offered his lit cig to his friend. Kenny smiled and took it with greedy hands.

"Why thank you!" he let the 'you' drawl out longer than it needed to be. Kenny took a few puffs and skillfully made rings with the smoke. "Had fun this morning?" the blonde chuckled. Damien punched his arm and a loud snap echoed. Kenny let out a loud yelp as his arm became immobile and limp. "You broke it!" he screeched.

"YOU DIDN'T TELL ME PIP WAS AN AIDE!"

"Nice surprise, wasn't it?"

"NO! It was not." Damien snarled, eyes lighting up with fire. "I…. I can't believe he'd forgotten me. Kenny, he didn't recognize me. Maybe he hates me." Kenny put a hand on the antichrists shoulder. Damien looked up apathetically.

Kenny let out a small smile, "If he hated you he wouldn't have cried from joy man. I saw the kid after you'd left the office. He looked like the world had come to an end. Like he was the only one left. Damien, he tried to block you out after you left. You were his only friend. You can't even begin to comprehend how others treat him. He's the invisible kid here."

Damien listened, eyes on the floor, hoping to burn a hole into the ground to let him back into hell. "Why," was all e could ask. "Why do people dislike him so much?" Kenny shrugged and opened a book from the shelf behind him. He dropped his cigarette into it, slammed it and placed it back on the shelf.

"Who knows, Damien."

"I suppose my little charade didn't help much either. Did it?" Kenny shook his head, blonde locks shaking wildly around his head. He began to get up, and grabbed Kenny to get him up as well.

Kenny smiled playfully, "Lets go, Damien."

X

Pip was assigned to turn in the attendance every class. Only two kids were missing from his Algebra 2 class, and he haphazardly searched the halls for Kenny and Damien. Damien was back; his mind had yet to fully process it.

His heart leapt; and hurt all at once. Memories of hurt and happiness all swirled around in his cute head. He stopped when he saw the two missing kids rounding the corner, smiling and laughing. Damien's laugh was loud, deep and dark; Pip wanted to hide. Kenny noticed Pip before he could duck into the girls restroom.

"Pipalicious!" Kenny shouted, and Pip froze startled. He saw me, he thought. Damien just stared daggers. "Where you going?" He said, slipping a hand on Pip's thin waist; Damien cocked an eyebrow and sneered. Pip blushed madly and tensed.

He held up the papers shaking, "A-a-attendance." Kenny smiled down at Pip, and finally released the boys hips. "Why aren't you t-two in c-class?" he sputtered out. Damien turned on his heel and headed for the soda machine a few feet back. Kenny and Pip watched him kick the machine, and snag a soda that popped out.

"Want one?" he offered in a low, seductive and scary voice. Pip shivered, and Kenny whooped, raising his arms. "Pip?" Damien suddenly turned on the smaller boy. Pip took a step back, the son of Satan stepped forward. Pip couldn't breathe; why was it hard now that he knew who Damien was? Why did he feel this terrified…?

He took off down the hall.

Damien watched him go with apathetic eyes.

X

Why was it so hard to say anything? WHY? Pip didn't understand it, he didn't like it. So, he faked illness to get out of third period. He had fourth lunch block; and maybe he could get out of fourth as well. That way he wouldn't have to see Damien at all.

But, regrettably, the nurse had ushered him out proclaiming she wanted none of his "bullshit" today. Pip Pirrup lugged his bag to the library where he could hide. When he entered he saw he wasn't the only one, but didn't care. No one talked to him anyways.

He slipped up silently to his secret nook and sniffed the air. It itched his nose; it smelt of smoke. He ignored it and sat down on the mucky carpeting. The lunch bell rang and feet began to shuffle out the large double doors.

Pip, however, remained still. He feared lunch more than anything; especially since he didn't have anyone to eat with. Cartman was his reason why. Cartman, who had never relented all throughout middle and elementary school. His anger and unknown hatred for Pip had skyrocketed as the boys grew. And, when Pip told anyone they laughed.

After sixth grade, during the following summer, Cartman had been shipped off to some sort of etiquette class. And, when he'd returned he was charming, polite, and actually hot. He had slimmed down to Pip's size, and replaced fat with muscle; his complexion cleared up and he was completely different.

He never cussed. Unless it was for Pip.

Never got angry and threw a tantrum. Unless Pip was on the receiving end of the stick.

Never showed any sign of rage or fury. Unless it was meant for Pip.

Pip touched the deep black and blue bruise on his upper thigh. Cartman had forcefully shoved him into a corner after school when no one was around. He had them pursued to torment the poor blonde.

He pushed the thoughts from his mind; must stay positive, old chap! He told himself. Pip grabbed a book from one of the shelved and the scent of cigarette smoke wafted up into his nostrils making him cough. He flipped the book open and there lay a used cigarette, burnt out on the pages.

The boy looked down. He felt like the cig. Alone, cast off into a lone universe never to be found, unless by some gratuitous miracle that happened. He was lonely. He shut the book and cradled it to his chest.

"I miss Damien…" he whispered.

X

End. Next Update: October 15th.


	3. Chapter III

RED SNOW

Chapter 3: Seeing If you Cared (You didn't)

X

Previously: The boy looked down. He felt like the cig. Alone, cast off into a lone universe never to be found, unless by some gratuitous miracle that happened. He was lonely. He shut the book and cradled it to his chest.

"I miss Damien…" he whispered.

Damien didn't see Pip in third period. It annoyed him; the boy had run from him. No one ever ran from him. He was the fucking anti Christ for god's sake! Kenny told him not to worry. He knew where Pip hid; he would show Damien.

"In there. By where we were smoking. I've seen him there."

Damien snickered, "I didn't know you frequently visited the library, Kenny."

The blonde glared malevolently. "Fine then. Fuck you, I'm going to steal Cartman's food." and he stormed off. Damien watched him go and yelled out, "I LOVE YOU KENNY!" but Kenny merely shook his head in laughter.

Damien looked back at the library, and entered the double doors. He could still smell stale smoke from earlier. No one else would, he had a dog nose after all. He ran up the staircase to the second floor and then way to the back where all the math books were. No one liked math at South Park High. Therefore all the books were dusty and no one ever went back there.

Yet, when Damien arrived at the beginning of the row, he could see the small boy whimpering, and clamoring to a book. He slowly walked toward him. "Pip? Is that you?" he asked, just to be assured. The boy looked up, eyes red from crying. Damien's heart thudded loudly in his chest.

Soon he was looking down at his first friend ever. "There's a cigarette in this book," Pip whispered, and sniffled again. Pip was pathetic, he thought, crying over nothing. But, Damien rolled his eyes and bent down to be by the boy, who inched away from him.

"Pip, don't."

"Don't what? Don't leave…?" the boy whined, trying desperately to be stronger.

"That's low. I had no choice." That was a lie. Damien just left because everyone sucked. Everyone. Pip was injured, and Damien just didn't have the patience to wait for him to heal. And, even after the blowing up of the Pip, no one seemed to acknowledge him any more. It didn't make him popular; it made him lonely.

Pip placed down the book and looked straight at Damien. His eyes scanned him up and down; once, twice and three times over. "Your shirt perplexes me," this caught Damien off guard (who was expecting something more on task). The son of Satan smiled devilishly. "The Devil Wears Prada…Isn't it a movie? Why is it so scary!" he said, his voice hoarse and sickly sweet.

Damien laughed loudly, and clamped his hands over his mouth. "Pip, it's a band. Not a movie. Are you gay? That's a chick movie!" Damien howled, almost crying from how funny it was. Pip found it embarrassing. He tried to sneak away, but Damien grabbed his jeans.

"Listen, I'm sorry. I don't think you'll forgive me this soon, but… I want to make it up to you. I'm here for good, Pip. I… I'm sorry." he choked out the last part. It sucked having to admit you were wrong. It was not something Damien was used to, being Prince of Hell and whatnot. Pip's eyes sparkled intently, and a smile worked it's way onto his lips. Damien looked away and thought evil things to keep from blushing. "So, are we going to work on this whole… friendship thing?" he held out a black nail polished hand.

Pip looked at it confused. He then got it, and shook it. Damien's hands were ice cold, and sent shivers dancing all up and down his spine. "Y-yeah, old sport. We can. D-do you still need a p-place to stay?" he offered, getting excited. Damien gave him a lopsided smirk.

"Kenny offered me his place, at least until I can get a place for myself. I have to go back to Hell," Pip's eyes widened in terror, and Damien finished hurriedly to keep the boy from having a heart attack, "To get my stuff, and money. I'll be back. But, thanks."

An awkward silence followed. "So, are we going to eat lunch?"

Pip shook his head. "I can't leave."

"Why not?"

"I can't tell you. It isn't your burden to bear." Pip smiled sadly, and Damien wanted to sucker punch him for being so sickly sweet. He unballed his fists and looked over Pip for about the millionth time. He was pale and very thin, but not anorexic thin. Like he ate but never enough. Maybe he never got to leave, and the reason for that…. Although unknown to the antichrist, pissed him off.

Damien got up and grabbed Pip's wrist to drag him up. "Come. We're going to eat." Pip pulled back, or tried, but Damien's grip was deathlike. And he wasn't showing signs of relenting. Pip protested, trying to grab onto books and shelves. Damien clenched his wrist even tighter; Pip let out a yelp.

"Oh, you're hurting me!" Pip said. Damien turned sharply and sighed, releasing the small boys arms. His fingernails left imprint where his claws had duh into the skin. He instantly felt bad; Pip ran his fingers gingerly over the spot.

Damien's lip quivered, but he didn't say anything. "Come on. Jesus, Pip. What is so bad about EATING? Look at you?" he was suddenly squeezing Pip's sides, to show how thin he was. Pip froze and felt blush creep down his neck and over his cheeks. "I won't let anything happen, if you are worried," he promised, staring at the blonde. Pip relaxed as Damien's clutch on his hips were released. Pip gulped, and looked to his left and right.

"Fine," he sighed with a sarcastic smile. Damien smirked, relishing in his win. He turned on his heel and Pip followed him meekly out to the lunch room.

X

The room was noisy and crowded, as usual. Tables were divided into their cliques. Pip felt nervous standing next to Damien; why should he being the antichrists little friend, tarnish Damien's social life? Did he even care ABOUT his social life?

"What do you fancy?" Damien asked, suddenly whirring on Pip.

"Uhm, I don't mind. I have no money-"

"Not really what I was asking, was it?" Damien smiled evilly, and Pip felt every nerve seize up. "So, what'll it be?"

Pip looked through the food choices, eventually deciding on a pizza slice with a small salad. He grabbed a chocolate milk while watching Damien pile on meat after smoking pile of whatever meat there was. Finally, when it seemed his plate would break from the pressure, he paid for both meals and they scoped out a lone table.

The two sat down, and Damien began scarfing the food. Pip pushed his salad around and pouted his bottom lip. "Hungry?" he inquired dryly pushing the food away.

Damien looked up, a piece of chicken dangling from in-between his teeth. "Mmmm." he mumbled and gobbled the remains quickly. "Food in hell is not nearly as tasty." he quipped before finishing off his place. "Wasn't that good?" he asked, then eyes Pip's full plate.

Pip smiled awkwardly. "Ahehehe…."

"Hello there!" came a fake cheery voice. Pip froze, eyes wide and scared. Damien looked up and instantly had to double take. Eric Cartman stood behind the British boy, tall and thin.

Damien's jaw dropped a considerable amount, and Pip felt abandoned. "Damien, is it? I think I remember you. Fourth grade? Eric Cartman?" he held out a hand, and Damien shook it eagerly.

"Yes, I remember you. You're looking well," he said eyeing Cartman. Pip banged his head on the table and Damien kicked him from under the table. "Care to join us?" he offered, kicking a chair out. Pip let out a loud annoyed moan, but it was ignored.

"Thank you," Cartman smiled dazzlingly. Pip wanted to plunge the fake knife into his jugular. Luckily the bell for fourth period rang and Pip rushed out without so much as a turn around for either boy.

X

Plot Twist? I think yes. Updated soon.


	4. Chapter IV

RED SNOW

Chapter 4: I've Never, Ever

X

Previously: "Thank you," Cartman smiled dazzlingly. Pip wanted to plunge the fake knife into his jugular. Luckily the bell for fourth period rang and Pip rushed out without so much as a turn around for either boy.

Pip had skipped PE, which was third, but he eagerly scurried to History, which was fourth. He liked history. It couldn't be helped; he ran into the class and took his seat. Damien had not showed up, nor had Cartman (who unluckily had the same class)

They, being TOGETHER, walked in five minutes late, with smirks on their faces. He glared from behind his book. Our teacher scoffed and told them the assignment, then the class went back to it's loud rambunctious self.

Damien took an empty seat next to Pip, and Cartman the on in front of him. He turned around, and Damien turned to him. Pip blushed, "What?" They just continued to snicker; Pip tried to hide the creeping blush rising on his face. He was sure everyone could see.

"We were wondering, if you wanted to go to a movie with us tonight?" Cartman said, leaning in close. Pip could smell his breath, moist and smelling of Orbit chewing gum. He backed up startled and clamored for words. "Damien and Kenny are going. Care to join us?" he offered. "I'll even pay for you!" he tapped Pip's nose and laughed uproariously.

Now, Pip was never one to be rude, you see. But, he wasn't exactly a pushover... Well, yes he was. But, if he wanted he could say no, "Gee. I don't-" Damien cut him off with a arm slung around his shoulder. Pip's eyes widened and his heart nearly stopped; Why does this…?

"C'mon, Pip! I want you to go," his mouth was dangerously close to Pip's ear. Was he doing this on purpose, the small Brit wondered, and nodded vigorously. "Swell!" he screeched, letting go of Pip, who nearly fell over. Cartman eyes him hungrily. Little Pip had no idea what he was in for tonight.

X

Damien packed his duffle bag with all the clothes he could manage. He had twenty three tee-shirts, five pairs of boxers, seven pairs of jeans, three pairs of shoes and four pairs of socks, all his lip jewelry, belts and bracelets… Body care and what not. He stood back and smiled at all he had managed to fit in.

He tongued his lip ring and stared into his mirror. He smiled again, at how good he looked. He pursed his lips and chuckled. "DAD! GIVE ME MONEY!" he screeched and Satan burst in through the door. "Excuse me?" he asked sarcastically.

Damien rolled his eyes. "May I PLEASE have money? Since you kicked me out and all, I figure…"

"Don't be cute," his father said, pulling out a wallet and shoving three hundred dollar bills at his son. "That's all for this week. Don't go wasting it all!" Satan teased, kissing his son's forehead. Damien slipped the cash into his wallet and smiled.

"Thank you, dad. May I have more next week?"

"Of course," his dad smiled evilly, and Damien snagged his bag and walked out and up back to Earth.

X

Kenny owned an old ass Camaro. It needed a desperate paint job, and barely held the four boys as they piled in. But, it worked, and it was the only car they had. Kenny smoked a cigarette up front, and Damien shared it with him. Cartman was squished in back with Damien and Pip, who had been stuck in the middle of them both. The smoke made him feel dizzy, and he could hardly think with Damien's leg twining with his, let alone Cartman's arms touching his roughly.

Finally, Kenny turned off the highway and onto a dark road. Pip instantly freaked. "I thought we were going to a show?" he panted. Damien blew smoke out the window.

"We are, but not till midnight. It's a horror flick; can't see it now! Too light out." Pip hated horror movies; they gave him nightmares. Kenny came to a screeching halt on top of a hill. All the boys piled out and collapsed onto the grass or the hood of the car.

Damien put out his fag on his tongue and smiled seductively at Pip, who felt so out of place. Suddenly, Kenny got up and opened his trunk. Out of it he pulled two large bottles of Vodka. "Cheers, boys!" he screamed at the top of his lungs and tossed one to Damien, who popped it open.

Cartman put his book down and opened the other one, while Kenny lit another cigarette. Pip sat there startled. What was going on? He felt the wind ruffle his hair and turned to see Damien pushing the bottle towards his lip. "Here. Drink some, it's nummy." What was he, five? Pip shook his head, unable to say much. Cartman took a swig and also put the bottle to his face.

Pip could almost taste the bitter drink. It made his cringe. Kenny watched in amusement, the smoke parked carefully in the corner of his lips. "Please, Pipsqueak?" Damien cooed, inching closer, so that his shoulder was grazing Pip's chest and his slender neck was showing a dazzling ivory in the moonlight. Pip gave in; he'd never tried anything like it.

So he took the bottle in both of his hands, as if it were too large for just one. He raised it slightly, and put the top to his lip, and tipped it slightly. The liquid glided down his throat and it burnt as it went down. He coughed it up and nearly spilt the rest of it. Damien, luckily?, caught it.

"Jesus, kid!" Cartman sighed and pulled back Pip's hair and made his chug. He shut his eyes and let the liquid burn. After a while, it felt good…. SO, Cartman let go and Pip took another drink. When he opened his eyes he saw Damien's red ones staring back. Everything spun, and he felt like he was falling.

Cartman whooped and he and Kenny finished off the bottle quickly, throwing it against the car, shattering it. After ten minutes they were gathered in a circle, and playing 'I've never'. Pip had the bottle. "I've never," he slurred, "I've never, ever, ever, kissed anyone!" Everyone drank.

"Never?" Damien asked, his eyes falling over Pip's thin body, encased in light. Was this his imagination?

"Never ever!" Pip snickered, leaning in to Damien. Cartman licked his lips and Kenny laughed.

"I'll kiss you, Pippy." Kenny said, pushing past Cartman who fell back and scurried to get back up. Kenny's lips were inches, maybe centimeters, from Pip's own… Before Damien pushed Kenny back. Kenny laughed ravenously. "COMEON! Kiss the boy, he's so deprived!" Kenny dramatically waved his arms.

Damien stared at Pip. Pip stared back with a dreamy smile. "Yea, kiss me." he said, nearly falling forward.

"Really?"

"Chyeah," he slurred again. Damien was not drunk, he couldn't get drunk. But Pip was, extremely as were the other two goobers. Was it right? Did he want to? ICK. "Please, if you don't will you kiss me, Kenny?"

Pip had turned his blonde head to Kenny, who was already slinking like a cat over to Pip. Damien flushed. Kenny sat in Pip's lap, straddling him. Kenny ad a fistful of Pip's luscious hair. Pip was giggling so happily, unaware of what was about to go down.

Cartman and Damien watched enviously as Kenny pushed his lips onto Pip's. Pip gasped when Kenny's tongue shoved it's way through his lips. Pip's eyelids fluttered closed, and he went limp. Kenny pulled his closer, clashing their bodies. Kenny tasted like smoke and liquor. Pip liked it, really; what he liked even more was when Kenny's tongue ran over his, coaxing it. He let out a moan and fell to his back. He began to tongue Kenny when-

Kenny was pulled back, giggling, by Cartman and Damien both. "We're not through!" Cartman snapped like a dog. Kenny licked the corners of his lips and lit a cig. Pip was helped up by Damien who was looking disheveled. Cartman now had the bottle, "I've never had sex," Kenny and Damien drank. Pip's eyes widened, suddenly coming from his stupor.

"YOU?!" he pointed accusingly at the antichrist. Damien took the bottle and nodded. Pip leaned back and blew a tuft of hair from his forehead. "Huh,"

"I've never, kissed a boy."

Kenny and Pip drank. Damien scoffed. The bottle went to Kenny, "I've never NOT wanted to kiss someone more than once," he eyes Pip and no one drank. Suddenly, Kenny had leapt at Pip, slamming him back and was kissing him lip crazy. Damien felt a rage bubble in him. He looked up to see Cartman rampaging to the car and slamming himself inside.

Damien murmured a few words under his breath and Kenny was blown back. Pip was giggling insanely, and rolled to his side and saw Damien staring at him. "Oh, you ruined it!" Pip slurred and trying to sit up. Every time he kept falling back over. Kenny was laying unconscious, and Damien grabbed Pip's wrist and pulled his up roughly.

The boy didn't notice the pain, just the tingle, which he liked. "Oh, Damien!" he panted, falling into the boy. Damien gasped and fell back, hitting his head. He groaned, and felt Pip's lips nuzzling his throat. His whole body seemed to spaz. "Damien," Pip sang and moving his lips up.

Damien pushed him off and scurried to get himself together. Pip looked at his friend with saddened eyes. "Y-you don't want me!" he began to cry, and hiccup. Damien groaned and ripped up grass.

Cartman looked out the window and punched the seat. His plan wasn't working out at ALL! He cooled down, "I still have all night." he went back to his book.

Damien went over to Pip and sat before him. He wiped off miscellaneous tears with his thumbs, and Pip clutched onto his hand like an octopus. "I don't hate you."

"Y-yeah," he hiccupped, "But you don't want me!" he sobbed harder, sniffling along the way. Damien sighed and bent in, pressing his lips softly to Pip's Instantly, the boy quieted, and all was right in the world.

Damien shut his eyes and his lips curled up in a smile on his face.

X

TBC. Plottwist again? UHM. AND I LOVE YOUR REVIEWS. So thanks!


	5. Chapter V

RED SNOW

Chapter 5: Don't Mess Around With Me

X

Previously: Damien sighed and bent in, pressing his lips softly to Pip's Instantly, the boy quieted, and all was right in the world. Damien shut his eyes and his lips curled up in a smile on his face.

Damien felt all these thoughts swirling in his head. Pip was drunk, so he wasn't thinking clearly. What would happen later when he sobered up? Would he still want Damien to WANT him? Or would he shun him and turn his back? Damien pushed harder against Pip's lips, which opened slightly, and he took advantage of the lower lip.

Pip squeaked happily and a smile perked it's way up onto his own lips. Damien felt good, and tasted a lot better than Kenny. It all felt so magical; like something out of a fairy tale. And, when Damien bit his lower lip repeatedly and rougher each time Pip moaned, and opened his mouth fully.

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Cartman honked the horn, waking Kenny up from his stupor and startling the other two. He rolled down the window, "COME ON FAGGOTS! We're going to be late!" Kenny got up and skipped to the car, while Damien growled obscenities and helped Pip to his seat.

The Brit's head still fluttered wildly, but he had somewhat sobered up. "Why don't we all just have a sleepover?" he asked loudly. Damien turned to him to gawk. "My apartment can fit us all," he offered resting his head on Damien's strong shoulder. The antichrist snorted and blushed.

Cartman and Kenny looked at each other with a grin. "Fuck the movie?" Kenny said, and Cartman smiled evilly. "Fuck it." Kenny turned the opposite way, heading for another liquor store and then on to Pip's apartment.

X

Pip lived in a small flat on the second story of an apartment condo. It was smallish but big enough to hold him. Kenny rampaged in carrying about five bottles of different drinks, and Cartman carried in a brown paper bag of food. Kenny placed down the bottles and sank into Pip's couch. Cartman followed suit, and Damien walked onto the balcony to smoke.

Pip stumbled in, holding his head. He had the worst headache he'd ever had! He went to his cupboard, but then just collapsed on the ground looking up at the open cupboard. "What did you buy, Kenny?" he asked, pointing his index finger at the bags.

Kenny giggled, "Stuff."

"Okay!" Pip cooed, closing his eyes. "Cool… Stuff. Right-o!" Damien looked back from his spot on the balcony. Cartman had walked up beside him. Damien offered him a cig, but he passed.

"Listen, dude," Cartman snarled, voice low and sinister. "Kenny and I want a piece of the Brit." Damien's mouth involuntarily opened and his smoke fell. "Like in ass?" Damien asked, stuttering over his words. Cartman nodded. "Yes. We want to screw him. I mean, look at him. He's fucking hot. Anyone and everyone would want that if he would just shut the hell up. It's his mouth that makes him so unattractive."

"He ain't the only one," Damien muttered under his breath. Cartman just cocked an eyebrow. "W-what are you planning on doing?" he began tonguing his lip ring.

Cartman smirked. "Getting him drunk. You see, I brought some extra provisions, and he'll never even know. You want some of it?" Damien wasn't sure what he meant by that. "I mean ass. You want a go?" Damien held back the urge to throw the fat fuck over the edge. He knew very well that when he came the intention was to snog out the brains of Pip; have some fun.

But never rape him. That seemed to…. Disgusting even for someone such as himself. "No. I don't. And I am not going to let either of you disgusting mongrels 'have a go' either." he snarled, eyes burning with flames. Cartman flinched then regained his composure. With one last glare Damien walked back inside, slamming the glass door on the way.

X

Getting sloshed again they all began telling stories. "Okay! So, this one time," Cartman began laughing ravenously. Pip lay on his back staring at the ceiling, still managing to down shots, while Kenny sat a little too close for Damien's comfort. He wasn't even paying attention to Cartman.

He was watching Pip, while drinking himself into a stupor. Or, trying. He was hoping all the others would just conk out, so that he wouldn't have to run to Pip's rescue. As Cartman finished his story everyone roared with laughter and drank. Damien rolled his eyes, and shut them for a moment. When he opened them again he saw Pip crawling over to him.

The Brit was dizzy and feeling sick. He clamored for Damien's hands, but gripped only thighs. Damien blushed a deep crimson. Pip pulled himself up, tripping on his own hands and landing face down in Damien's crotch. Kenny laughed, and Cartman curled his upper lip. "Pip! What're you doing?" Kenny snickered.

He lift himself up and stared at Damien. "I-I-I dun feel god." he slurred. Damien got up and picked Pip up bridal style, carrying him to the bathroom. The two goons just continued talking and drinking, but in a much softer fashion. Damien helped Pip lean over the spotless toilet. "You going to be okay?" he questioned. "Do you need water?" Pip threw up, and Damien backed up. Pip's knuckles were gripping the sides so tight his knuckles turned even paler, and his face became flushed.

The antichrist cursed, "Jesus, it's getting in your hair," and he reached out and pulled back Pip's hair from his face. The other boy looked at him with eyes full of tears.

"It h-hurts-" he stammered, in between sobs.

"I know. That's what you get for drinking." Damien snapped back, as Pip lurched again and spit out bile. "You just puke it all up, then I'll help you fall asleep. Will you be okay if I go kick out tweedledee and tweedledum?" Pip nodded and took deep breaths. Damien patted his back and ran out.

Cartman and Kenny had passed out, bottles still in hand. They snored loudly and smelt rank; Damien opened the sliding door, and shut his eyes. With three words the two boys were being propelled over the balcony and into the pool below. Damien slammed the door, and locked the front door. Then he headed back to Pip.

Pip, who had stopped puking, was now leaning over the tub, breathing and coughing. Every so often he would dry heave and choke out sobs. "Come on," Damien said, pulling him up and carrying him into the living room, where he carefully placed him on the couch. "I will get you pillows, blankets and some water. Okay? Here's your remote, turn on the TV if you want." Pip watched him walk away with not so much as another word.

The small boy smiled and curled up into a ball. This was the Damien he remembered so fondly. Caring and aloof. Beautiful and evil. His mind whirled and his eyes shut. When he opened them again, if must have been hours later because all the lights, excluding the bathroom light, were off. He was covered in a blanket, his head on a pillow. He sat up and looked around.

Damien lay on the ground below Pip, with just a small blanket covering him. Pip smiled and brushed hair from his face; "Thank you," he whispered and bent down to kiss Damien's pale cheek. The antichrist moaned and shuffled, making Pip smile even wider. He then laid back and fell asleep again, dreaming of Damien all the while.

X

TBC. What do you think?


	6. Chapter VI

RED SNOW

Chapter 6:

X

Previously: "Thank you," he whispered and bent down to kiss Damien's pale cheek. The antichrist moaned and shuffled, making Pip smile even wider. He then laid back and fell asleep again, dreaming of Damien all the while.

Pip woke up with a headache. And that was all. He rubbed his head and tried to smooth down his hair. He turned and put his feet on the ground when he hit something soft. His eyes went down; Damien lay curled in a ball, cuddling a pillow to his chest. Pip smirked, and shook the boy with his foot. "Hey, Damien, old chap. Wakey wakey!" he cooed.

The antichrist moaned and rolled over, snatching the foot and pulling. Pip was pulled right down atop Damien. Damien's eyes shot open. He grunted and flung Pip off him in a flash. "Jesus," he snapped, grabbing his stomach and sitting up. "What the hell?" then his eyes fell on the mass that was Pip. His eyes widened, "Shit. Pip, you okay? I'm sorry," he gently grabbed Pip's hand to pull him upright.

The Brit just laughed weakly. "No problem. Right-o." he smiled. Damien rolled his eyes and lay his head on the couch behind him. "Did you sleep alright? I'm sorry you were stuck on the floor." Pip said, watching Damien intently.

"Nah. Best sleep I've ever had," he smiled, "Mind if I crash here instead of at Ken's?"

Pip almost exploded from sheer delight. "Of course you can! May I, may I ask you a question?"

Damien nodded, yawning and stretching. Pip eyed Damien, especially when his shirt rose as he stretched, exposing his white flesh. "I don't remember what happened last night… It's all bits and pieces. I was wondering, if you might explain to me what happened."

The antichrist froze. "What exactly do you remember?"

"Well, going up to that little nook and drinking… Then getting back in to go to my house.. Well, I remember getting even more drunk and throwing up, then you helping me into bed. That's all."

'Shit,' Damien thought, his tongue rolling over his lip ring nervously. He didn't remember any of the kissing, the dares…. Nothing. And, maybe Pip didn't need to know… Or maybe he did. It was all just so conflicting. Damien cleared his throat, and Pip leaned in excitedly. "W-well," he stuttered, "nothing happened. Nothing at all."

X

"Do you need clothes?"

"I dunno. I left my bag in Kenny's shithole of a car. Is it outside?" The two boys peeked over the balcony and saw the little crapheep outside. That meant the two assholes were still there. "I'm going to get my stuff, I'll be back. Okay?" he said then left swiftly.

Pip sat on the balcony watching the boy scurry to the car. He couldn't help but smile; it was so nice to have Damien back. Nicer than he could have ever imagined. He brushed a piece of blonde hair from his face and smiled even brighter. His chest fluttered as he saw Damien running back. He practically skipped to the door in pure ecstasy. The door flung open and Damien entered with his bag.

Pip locked the door and followed him like a puppy. "So, do you want to sleep in my room, or the couch?" he asked, getting out the toaster to make something to eat. His head still buzzed, so he downed two aspirin as well. Damien sat down on the counter beside the toaster.

"It's your house, kid. Do what you want." he took out his lip ring and replaced it with a new purple one. Pip watched him oddly. "I'm asking your opinion. Do you want-" Damien leapt down from the counter, landing right in front of Pip. Now, Pip wasn't short, but he wasn't near as tall as Damien. The smaller boy quivered and smiled, or tried to. "W-w-what is it?" Damien still scared him, but Damien would scare anyone.

He bent in, so close that Pip thought he was going to be swallowed up by the antichrist. Damien put his lips to Pip's ear, "I'm going to take a shower." he cooed, hot breath tingling Pip, making his shiver and accidentally whimper. Then, Damien snagged his bag and went into the bathroom, laughing to himself the whole way.

X

Damien came out of the shower an hour later, fully dressed, hair a dripping mess, and a curtain of steam flowing behind him. Pip sat, already dressed, obviously showered, at the table, reading a book and eating toast. He looked up when he heard Damien. "Hello." he smiled, blushing. Damien smirked back, and took a seat, instantly reaching out for some toast.

As he slathered on jelly to his toast Damien noticed Pip's clothes. He wasn't wearing his girly little fruitcup outfit. Instead he wore a normal, brown polo tee, that fit nicely on his small figure, and normal everyday blue jeans. He looked…. Good. Well, in Damien's mind, he looked better than he had before. He began to mess with his lip ring in his mouth. "Uh, what's up, Pip?" he asked, trying to make conversation while stuffing his face.

Pip put down his book and took a bite of his toast. "Well, nothing much. I'm really glad to have you here, Damien. You are welcome to anything and everything in my home." he said. Damien grinned. "What?"

"You're still so sweet, Pip. I thought by the eleventh grade you would have grown out of your cute phase. But, I guess not." he then took a drink of PIP'S tea and finished it off. Pip bit his lip, contemplating what Damien had just said.

"Thank you?"

"You're most certainly welcome." Damien said back, with a smirk. "What do you do on the weekends? Don't you get lonely?" Pip just shrugged and got up to pour himself more tea.

"Sometimes. I've been alone for the last five years. Not many people like me…" he said solemnly. Damien pursed his lips and tongued his lip ring. "But, well, it can't be helped." he suddenly perked up. "Want some more tea?" he strolled over to Damien with a pot of tea. The other boy shook his head.

"What happened to your parents?"

X

TBC. Sorry so short. I really wanted something to put up. I'm getting back into this, so stay with me and review please!


	7. Chapter VII

RED SNOW

Chapter 7

X

Previously: "What happened to your parents?"

Pip's face flushed, and instantly Damien knew he'd fucked up. "Oh, Jesus, I'm sorry Pip," Damien apologized, fidgeting with his hands. When he raised his face to see Pip, he saw a tangled mixture of pain. Damien reached out his hand, to touch Pip's face.

But, Pip suddenly stood up, cleaned off the table silently, then said, "I-I've got to work today. Would you like me to drop you off somewhere?" Damien tongued his lip ring, and shook his head. Pip put on a smile that Damien could clearly see through. "Okay, then. Right-o, I'm gonna get changed."

When Pip had left to his room, and shut the door, Damien put his head in the palms of his hands and dug his fingernails in his scalp till he bled.

X

"Where do you work?" Damien asked lightly, as he sat at the bar and watched Pip make his lunch. He reached for a piece of bread but Pip swatted his hand. "Damn. Can't a guy get something to eat?" he pined, making a pouty face. Pip kept his head down to hide the blush.

He picked up a piece of bread, slathered peanut butter on it, folded it and popped it into Damien's mouth. "There. Don't complain." he teased, and finished packing all his food into a paper sack. Damien made smacky noises as he tried to get the peanut butter off the roof of his mouth. Pip chuckled, and walked toward the front door.

"I'll be back around six. Would you like to go out to eat tonight?" Pip offered. Damien still sat at the bar. His eyes wavered on Pip. "Damien? Are you alright, chap? Should I call in?" and instantly, Damien's whole face lit up. In a millisecond he was in front of Pip, grabbing his hands, and smiling devilishly.

"Could you?" Pip blushed, and he couldn't hide it. Damien's smile only widened. "Please, Pip? If it's money you're worried about, I've got plenty." Pip gulped; why did Damien have to be this close? It frightened him, and made every nerve in his body go haywire. His hands started to shake, and Damien's eyes flickered to them. He released Pip's wrist. "Sorry," he whispered, still not moving away.

Pip gulped, "S-sure. I-I can do that." Damien smiled and bent in very close to Pip. Pip felt the heat radiating between them both. Damien's face lit up once more with a sensual smirk. He placed his lips on Pip's forehead, then backed up and took notice of the way Pip reacted. The small boy was flustered, and his face was lit up like a Christmas tree. Damien stroked Pip's hair, and tucked a tuft behind his ear.

"Thanks. Now! Let's go to the mall." Damien said, and rushed to his bag on the couch. He pulled out a wallet and when he opened it, money practically jumped out. Pip's jaw dropped. "Told you I had money. Let's go." he grabbed the keys from Pip's hands, then grabbed the wrist of the boy and ran out the door.

X

"Where do you shop, Pip-kins?" Damien cooed, hands in pockets as they strolled through the mall. Pip sucked on his drink and shrugged his shoulders. Damien scoffed, "Come on. Do you shop at preppy places like Hollister? Or skater slash surfer places like Pac Sun? Or maybe the gothicesuqe HotTopic?" Pip rubbed his nose.

"Well. I tend to shop at…. Wallmart. See, I'm not very rich, and-"

"Where would you LIKE to shop?" Damien growled, becoming quite impatient.

"Aeropostle?" Pip said, in a squeaky mouse voice. Damien grabbed his hand and pulled him into the store. An hour later, and many try-ons later, Pip came out of the store carrying two big sacks.

Damien saw the small boy struggling and took them, easily slung them over his shoulder. "You got some…. Attractive clothing." Damien said, strolling beside Pip.

"I really didn't want you to spend so much money…" Pip squeaked, shuffling his feet across the floor. Damien rolled his eyes.

"Listen, I'm gonna get another piercing, and I don't know, but if you want, I think you'd look amazing with a tongue piercing." Pip's face twisted into torment. Damien smirked, and squeezed Pip's cheeks. "Kidding. Calm down. But, seriously, I'm getting one." and he stopped at a boutique.

He handed the lady the cash and stuck out his tongue. The lady nodded, and grabbed the piercing gun. Pip turned around and spaced out. He heard no screaming, no grunting. Just the sound of the gun, and then later he felt Damien's cold hand on his shoulder.

He jumped.

"Look," Damien said softly, and stuck out his tongue. A shiny silver barbell stuck out of the middle. "Hardcore!" Pip lurched; it looked so painful. But, Damien liked it. It didn't look too bad on him.

"G-good. I'm glad you're satisfied. Doesn't it hurt?"

"I'm the anti-christ. I don't feel pain. I'm not even sure I have emotions." he joked, smirking. Pip nodded solemnly and they finished up their shopping.

X

"So, are you all set?" Pip asked, putting yet another blanket on my makeshift bed. Damien nodded. "Are you sure? I can set you up in my room?" he offered. Damien moved in close, pressing his body to Pip's. "D-Damien?" Pip squeaked and fell back onto the couch, mussing up the "bed".

Damien just smiled coyly and crawled atop him. "You ready?"

"For what?" Pip asked, ever the innocent! Damien just chuckled lowly and sexily. He moved in a pressed his lips softly to Pip's. The small boy gasped and tried to struggle, but to no avail. Damien just kept his body firmly pressed Pip's and moved his tongue over Pip's lips.

The British boy uttered a guttural moan and Damien slipped his tongue in.

X

Pip awoke covered in sweat. His heart was racing and his face felt hot. He could barely breathe. He brought his knees to his chest and took deep breaths until he had calmed down. In the other room he could hear Damien shuffling about on the couch. Pip ran his fingers through his hair and got up to get a glass of water.

He tiptoed out, trying to be as quiet as he could so Damien would not awaken.

"Pip?" Damien groaned, rubbing his eyes. Pip froze and smiled nervously. "What're you doing up?"

"I could likely ask you the same, chap. Aren't you tired?"

"Nope. I'm kinda a night-owl."

"Oh."

"Yup."

Silence. Pip bounced on his feet and then went to get his drink. "Would you like something? Milk with honey? Coffee? Water?" Damien got off the couch and Pip almost dropped his cup to the floor. Damien was clad in only his boxers, which now hung low. And, Damien showed no signs of fixing it apparently.

"Milk with honey sounds appealing." Damien said, sitting on the counter and yawning. Pip couldn't help but notice Damien's body. It was...nice. He mentally slapped himself. Why was he thinking such things? Quickly he prepared Damien's beverage and handed it to him. Pip took a seat beside Damien on the counter and sipped his water slowly. Damien chugged his, "This is good! Thanks Pip-kins."

"C-can you not call me that?"

"Oh? Why not?" Damien said bitterly.

"It sounds girly."

"Pip, darling, you are girly." Damien retorted, placing his glass in the sink. "Wanna go swim?" Pip sputtered.

"Pardon?"

"Swim. You know. Like this," and Damien mimicked how one would do the breast stroke. Pip blushed. "Come one. It'll be fun." Damien begged, grabbing Pip's hand. Pip blushed even deeper.

"It'll be cold."

"No it won't," Damien smirked devilishly. Pip caved, and nodded. Damien threw his hands up in happiness. "SCORE!" he rushed into the bathroom and grabbed two bath towels. He was on his way out. They ran down to the pool and that's when Pip exclaimed, "But I've got no swim trunks on!"

Damien whirled around. A grin had appeared, once again, on his face. "Does it look like I do?"

Pip's face went cherry apple red. He pulled away. "You aren't going to swim nude are you?" Damien blushed this time.

"No," he pointed to his boxers. Pip's mouth went into a perfect O. He nodded slowly and began to take off his pajamas. Damien was already diving into the cold water. Pip sat on the side and dipped his toes in. Damien's head came up out of the water and he smiled. Pip blushed as he watched Damien ring out his hair, and the water droplets slowly dribble down the bridge of his nose and his chin.

Damien looked like a beautiful beast under the moon. His body glowed in the pool lights. He turned his head to Pip. A smile quirked it's way on his lips. "Get in." he said, doing a little back-flip in the water, and ending in a handstand, his legs flailing above the water. He soon toppled over and Pip couldn't hide the laughter that bubbled from his throat.

"What're you snickering at?" Damien growled, striding up to where Pip sat on the side.

"Noting, Damien," Pip said lightly, still laughing. Damien grabbed Pip's ankles and pulled him in roughly. Pip let out a small squeak as the water covered him. When he came up his whole body seemed frozen.

"M-my my god!" he chattered, rubbing his arms as he tried to warm up. Damien floated on his back and just snickered.

"Don't be a pussy."

"Shut up!" Pip snarled, then instantly regretted it. Damien had stopped floating, and was now standing staring at Pip. Albeit from opposite sides, but Pip could still see Damien toying with his lip ring.

Damien started treading through the water. "What did you say Pipsqueak?" Pip gulped. He was frozen.

"N-nothing. I'm sorry, I am just cold."

"No. Tell me." Damien said, and now he was right in front of Pip. Suddenly, the small British boy could not breathe. "I want to know." he cooed, his lips now dangerously close to Pip's.

Pip's mind went blank.

It wasn't that Damien liked guys; he liked anyone with a nice ass. But, there was something about Pip, about the way he had remembered their kiss, about their youth, about everything about Pip…. Something inside him stirred, and beckoned him to kiss Pip again.

But, being that Pip had no remembrance of their kiss, it could turn out to be bad. "D-Damien? What're you doing?" Pip managed to whisper out. Damien took his chance; he pushed his lips onto Pip's.

The other boy lost his footing and fell back into the water. Damien came toppling with him as the water covered his head. Still, their lips didn't part. Pip stared, wide-eyed through the water. Damien's eyes were shut, and he didn't make any attempt to do anything but keep his lips to Pip's.

Finally, they had to breathe, and both came up gasping for air. Pip crawled back up onto the ground and kept his back turned to Damien. Damien looked fleetingly at Pip's small back. He was so small, and he was so alone. Damien bit his lip till it bled; he was now scared not only for Pip, but for himself.

He could have continued with Pip; he could have hurt him, because now, his hormones were flaring. Why now, though? Damien sunk back down so that only his nose was above the water. Right now, with the eerie silence in the pool, he just wanted to drown.

X

"Damien! Wake up!" Pip shook Damien awake the next morning. It was Monday. It was time for school. And, Damien was not waking. Pip gave up after ten more shakes, then felt a pillow smack against his head. He whirled around, angry. "What the bloody hell?" he screeched.

Damien was smirking into the blankets and staring aimlessly at Pip. "Mmmm. Morning starshine!" Damien sarcastically called out. Pip blushed and rolled his eyes. Why was he so angry? Because, he thought, I didn't go to sleep until four. And because…. He touched his lips and felt the blush deepen. Damien rolled onto the ground, literally, and kept rolling till he hit the tv stand.

Pip turned again, dropping the butter knife onto the counter. "G-Get up!"

"Meh. Walking is for squares."

"Then what do you call what you do when you go from one place to the next?" that question confused him, and made his head buzz.

Damien giggled girlishly, "Floating. I am the anti-christ after all."

"Can you really float?" Pip asked, licking off his fingers and taking a bite of his toast before buttering another one.

Damien got on his knees and pressed the TV on. "When I feel like it." he did a roll backwards and crawled back on the couch. Pip couldn't help but snicker.

"Can you stop being weird?"

"Can you feed me that toast?"

"You have legs!"

"I have no use for these mortal coils known as legs." Damien said, tilting his head back, so that his hair fell towards the ground. Pip sighed, grabbed the toast, strolled over to Damien and popped it in his mouth. Damien smiled and began nibbling on it. "Fank joo." he said through the mouthful.

Pip put away his toast and jam and wiped his hand on his brown corduroy pants. "Aren't you going to get ready for school?" he asked, sitting on the arm of the couch as Damien flipped through channels.

"Nope."

"What?"

"School is squares."

"Like legs?"

"Indeed. You can learn, good monkey boy!" Damien said with a sexy smirk. Pip blushed and pursed his lips.

"I'm just skipping today. I'm gonna visit Dad, get some money, more clothes."

"We just bought clothes."

"I'm a man of the world. I need clothes. A guy like me, heh, face it. I can't wear the same thing twice." Damien said, his eyes reflecting the TV's show. "Plus, I'll help clean up the place, I'll get groceries. Just chill. I'll be here when you get back." Damien had now turned his attention to Pip.

The British boy blushed, and still could not take his eyes away from Damien's cold gaze. "Promise?" the words came out before he could stop them. Damien smiled. He leaned forward, getting close enough in to kiss Pip, then backed away embarrassed.

"I pinky promise." and he grabbed Pip's hand and connected his pinky with Pip's. "This time, I'm not going anywhere."

X

TBC. :D Longer chapter. Expect them to be about this long! YAY! Let me know how you like it. Don't worry, more drama will insue. Don't we all love teen angst? I know I do! Review, please.


	8. Chapter VIII

RED SNOW

Chapter 8

X

Previously: "Promise?" the words came out before he could stop them. Damien smiled. He leaned forward, getting close enough in to kiss Pip, then backed away embarrassed. "I pinky promise." and he grabbed Pip's hand and connected his pinky with Pip's. "This time, I'm not going anywhere."

Pip was nervous as he walked into school. He would be brave though, because being with Damien gave him some confidence that he never know he had. "Pip!" came a voice. He turned, and was attacked by Kenny McCormick. Pip toppled into the wall. "Oof." he groaned.

"Hey there little Pippy."

"Hello, Kenny. How are you this fine day?"

"Delightfully smitten. Where is your sexy demon buddy?"

"He's not feeling well, I'm sad to say." and he was. His heart ached. Kenny pouted his lips. "How was your weekend, Kenny?" Pip said, trying to be as polite as possible. It was hard though, because generally Pip was the outcast, and hated.

To feel welcome and liked felt unnatural and awkward. He really didn't like it all that much; if only Damien were here. "So, Cartman wants to talk to you. He gave me this note. I feel like such a little scamp delivering notes between two lovers." Kenny twittered, then put a note in Pip's hand and flittered off, slapping every girl on the bottom.

Pip watched him go with weary eyes. "What an odd sort of fellow…" he said to himself, then stared down at the folded piece of paper in his hands. He looked around and rushed to class. As he sat down and took notes he glanced at the letter and instantly grew red with blush.

X

Damien danced in his boxers around the apartment, eating peanut butter from the carton. He tongue the spoon in his mouth and danced into Pip's room. He hummed some song he'd heard recently and lay down on Pip's bed. It was soft. It smelt like him. He put the spoon in the peanut butter and buried his face into Pip's pillow.

It smelt like cinnamon and lavender. It was nice. It was Pip; it was all Pip… He smiled. He ended up falling asleep on the bed until Pip came home.

X

"DAMIEN!" Pip screeched as he rushed into the apartment. He stopped as he saw the scattered clothes and the messed up couch. The TV was still on, and the cupboard was open. Pip bit his lip and slowly walked into his room calling out Damien's name.

He stopped in the doorway. Damien was asleep on his bed, his arms cuddling a pillow to his chest, his mouth open softly, and his legs curled up close to his chest. He looked cute, and Pip soon found himself sitting on the edge, his hand outstretched touching Damien's long black hair softly.

What was wrong with him?

"Do I like you?" he whispered. Damien mumbled into the covers and Pip blushed. He touched the paper note in his pocket and sighed. He crumpled it and tossed it on the ground. Then he grabbed the peanut butter off his dresser and went to clean up Damien's mess.

X

"Pip? What're you doing?" Damien groaned, scratching his head and walking to his bag to get some pants.

"Cleaning."

"Don't."

"Why?"

"I can't find my pants." Damien whined.

"I'm washing them. Downstairs. You're outfits look positively nasty. They should be done by now. Care to come with?" Pip asked, running his fingers through his hair. Damien nodded slowly and, in his boxers, followed Pip downstairs into the laundry room of the apartments.

Pip strolled over to the dryer and piled all of Damien's dark clothes into a white basket. "Thanks, dude." Damien said, walking up beside him. "What happened at school today?" he inquired, twiddling his thumbs in a very nonchalant manner. Pip blushed but continued to fill the basket until it was full, and dumped it onto the washers to fold it.

"Nothing much. Kenny says hello."

"That all?"

"Yes, of course."

"What's this then?" he held up the note Pip had discarded. Pip's face went pale. "I mean, I don't care. I'm sorry for snooping and all, but hey. I like to be in the loop." Damien said. Pip nodded and took a breath.

"Cartman asked me out."

"Uh-huh. I read that. What did you say?"

"I don't know yet. I'm quite perturbed. I don't even know if I like guys." Pip said, his whole body trembling. Damien nodded slowly. He slid up to Pip, letting the stupid letter fall. Pip side glanced, and jumped like a scared cat.

"Don't say yes." Damien said with a low growl, equal if not more frightening to a dog's snarl. Pip bit his lip gently, Damien was acting funny. He wanted to reach out and touch his friends arm, make sure everything was okay… but he didn't. Something inside him screamed not to. Something inside him was scared and begged him to run from Damien, right now.

The ice prince looked so solemn as he thought. Cartman was trying to get Pip; and it was pissing the son of Satan off. That little prick…. His upper lip curled into a sneer, and Pip backed away slowly. "Don't act scared, kiddo." he growled, and Pip stopped moving. The dryer buzzed loudly once more. Someone's laundry was done.

Damien's eyes shot open.

"Let's steal their laundry!" Damien said, suddenly grasping Pip's shoulder. Pip squeaked and his face flushed as Damien's lips curled into a devilish sneer.

X

"These are woman's clothes, Damien," Pip said, sitting on the couch folding socks. Damien was changing into the stolen clothes. Damien slipped into the size one jeans and the small pink Paramore tee. Pip blushed and continued his mundane chore.

Damien did a little dance, to loosen the tight pants. "Jesus! What a skinny bitch this girl was!" he commented, jumping on the couch next to Pip. "But, I do look so very fabulous, don't I?" he asked Pip, seriously. Pip chuckled lightly and cocked an eyebrow. "I'm world serious, dude."

"I bet you are."

"Don't I look smoking hot?"

"I guess you could say that," Pip joked.

Damien pouted his lip, "I liked it better when you were tiny and cute and not a fucking smart ass." he got up and ran into the bathroom to check himself out. Pip called after him, "Vanity is a sin!"

He heard a crash as Damien ran back out. He leaned against the doorway, attempting to be seductive. "Consider me doomed."

"And, whatever do you mean WERE cute? I'm bloody adorable!" Pip said, bobbing his head as he folded Damien's jeans. He'd never felt more at home; it was weird. One moment he feared for his life and the next he couldn't imagine life without Damien. What an odd couple they made, he thought to himself.

"Whoa there cowboy! Watch that mouth of yours," Damien teased, striding elegantly into the kitchen. Pip blushed. Snide boy, he thought maliciously. Damien pulled out bread and cheese and margarine. "I'm making dinner. Want anything?"

Pip looked up to see the bread and cheese. "Didn't you go shopping today?"

"Nope."

"You said you would."

"I ate all the peanut butter and fell asleep on your bed. I didn't have time." Damien said, feeling slightly stupid. Pip sighed and got up, leaving all the neatly folded laundry behind. He grabbed his keys. Damien cocked an eyebrow and leaned on his hips.

"Where're you going?"

"Come on. We need food. Grocery store."

"I don't wanna." Damien groaned, stomping his feet like a child. Pip couldn't help but smile; it was cute.

"Do you want supper?"

"Maybe."

"Then we need something good. Come on now. I'll let you ride in the cart." he said sarcastically. Damien blushed softly, but just enough so that Pip could see it on his pale cheeks. He rubbed it and skipped to the door. "Yay! I'll sit in the cart and pick everything off the shelf!"

"Don't do that."

X

"Maybe you should have changed," Pip said, nervously grabbing a cart and entering the store with Damien, still clad in the stolen clothes. Damien looked down, and realized what he had on. It didn't bug him, everything fit fine, although the jeans were low rise…. He shrugged. Pip rolled his eyes. "Okay! We'll start with breakfast. What would you like to eat for breakfast? Pick whatever."

"Really?" Damien asked, walking halfway down the large cereal isle, wide-eyed. Pip smirked and leaned on the cart, nodding. Instantly Damien had grabbed Cinnamon Toast Crunch, Cherrios, and Lucky Charms. "Goodness! Any more sugar and I'll die!" Pip joked. Damien smirked.

He held up the box of Lucky Charms to his face, "They're magically delicious!" Pip laughed. Damien also got a loaf of cinnamon toast, and three muffins. Next was lunch… They got tons of bread, meats and cheeses and some veggies. "Veggies are for pussies. Real men eat MEAT!" Damien cried triumphantly standing in the cart. Pip hid his ravenous laughter.

"I like to eat vegetables. Deal with it." They grabbed a bag of chips each and then moved onto the snack isles. Finally, after getting many ingredients for many dinners, they checked out and headed home. Damien lit up a cigarette in the car and blew the smoke out into the wind. Pip looked at his friend from the corner of his eyes. Damien's hair was whipping around in the wind, revealing all his earrings, and his strong and defiant jaw. His eyes were dull and locked on the horizon.

Pip felt his stomach churn. He gulped. "I'm really glad you don't hate me," Damien suddenly whispered. Pip's eyes shot back to Damien.

"W-why would I hate you?"

"I betrayed you."

"That was seven years ago. It's okay. I'm just happy you haven't left yet." Damien's eyes were wavering, like he might be on the verge of tears. Pip felt his stomach churn again. There was silence until they got home. Pip and Damien carried up their groceries and then Damien departed to smoke on the balcony.

Pip watched him sit on the ground and dangle his legs over the ledge. A cigarette perched between his perfect lips. Pip blushed remembering the kiss last night; he kind of wished it would happen again. Damien was aggressive and arrogant and rude and selfish and everything opposite... But his kiss was gentle. And it made Pip's heart skip beats.

Pip stared down into the plates of food he'd prepared. "Pip?" the boy jumped upon hearing his name.

"Uh, yes?"

"What's on your mind?" Damien asked, leaning against the counter and smelling strongly of smoke. Pip took in his scent and shook his head. "Okay," Damien whispered, grabbed his plate and solemnly returned to the balcony to eat alone.

X

"Pip?" Damien asked, popping his head into Pip's room. It was twelve, and neither boy could sleep. Pip was wasting time reading a book for his English class. Damien's mind was too scattered to let him sleep.

"Yes Damien?"

"Could I…. Sleep in here tonight?"

"What are you five?" Pip teased. Damien glared evilly. Pip got scared. "Of c-c-course you may." he moved over so that Damien could sleep on the left side. Damien got silently into the bed and pulled the covers over his long legs. "Are you sick? Do you need some milk or something?"

Damien shook his head. The ice prince rolled over, away from Pip to stare at the wall. That was it! Pip had been receiving the silent treatment all night! He had grown quite tired of it. He grabbed Damien's shoulder and whirled him around. "Alright! What is you problem, chap? I'm becoming quite annoyed with your attitude! It is not becoming of such a fine young ma-" he was stopped as Damien pulled his head down so that his lips clashed with Damien's.

Damien pried Pip's mouth open and kissed him as passionately as he could. Pip, who was hovering over Damien, wobbled and found himself wanting to melt. This felt so familiar, like it had happened before even the pool kiss. Damien massaged Pip's tongue, which was shyly trying to hide. Pip felt the tongue ring and it made him moan without thought.

Damien made Pip roll over onto his back, and slid one hand under Pip's pajama shirt. The other boy twitched and made small groans, but did not refuse the touch. Pip liked the feeling, it felt good and natural. Damien was intoxicated; he could smell Pip's scent once more, and it made him dizzy with uncontrollable lust.

As much as he tried to keep a clear mind, he couldn't. If he didn't stop soon he knew he'd end up hurting Pip.

Finally he hungrily moved to Pip's slender neck and sucked roughly on the skin. Pip moaned and rocked his hips under Damien. This drew the ice prince mad and he bit so hard into Pip's neck that it broke the skin and Damien could taste the blood. He didn't back off.

Pip's legs squirmed and his fingers buzzed with excitement. "D-Damien," he managed to sputter out when he started to feel pain. Suddenly his passion turned to pain and he wanted it to end. Wherever Damien touched, it burned. And his bites became progressively harder as he moved down towards his collar bone. Through the passion Damien heard a small cry of pain. When he looked up into Pip's eyes he saw little tears prickling their way to the surface.

He sat up, still straddling Pip. His jaw slacked as he saw the blood on Pip's neck and, even scarier, the BURN marks he'd left on the boy's arms and torso. He backed off, falling off the bed. Pip watched him run out of the room and he heard the front door slam.

As much as it hurt, he missed the feeling. Something was missing, and Pip couldn't stand it. He felt empty, and he wanted Damien to come running back, because he needed him now… And everything hurt.

X

Poor Pip D: Review please!


	9. Chapter IX

I'm back? Wuttttt?? I lost my other chapters, so I'm rewriting them. I really hope you enjoy them. All the lovely reviews have ignited my passion for this story and of course Hide Kyle. I love you all. Enjoy!!

X

RED SNOW

Chapter 9

X

Previously: He sat up, still straddling Pip. His jaw slacked as he saw the blood on Pip's neck and, even scarier, the BURN marks he'd left on the boy's arms and torso. He backed off, falling off the bed. Pip watched him run out of the room and he heard the front door slam. As much as it hurt, he missed the feeling. Something was missing, and Pip couldn't stand it. He felt empty, and he wanted Damien to come running back, because he needed him now… And everything hurt.

Damien was chain smoking like it was going out of style. He shook as he lit his fifth cigarette in the last ten minutes, and inhaled deeply. The smoke swirled around his throat, making him a little dizzy. The streets were dark, he had no idea where he was going. It was after two AM, which meant all bars and most stores were closed. South Park was too much of a podunk town to have anything even remotely fun open. He decided to go to Kenny's.

Kenny was lying in his bed, Damien could see him through the window. Kenny jumped as he heard the knock, but opened the window and let the antiChrist inside without hesitation. "What's up, man?" Kenny asked, dazzlingly grinning like the fool. Damien glared, red eyes menacing as ever. "Did something happen? Holy shit! Did you fuck the Brit?" Damien's hand shot out and latched onto Kenny's slim throat. Kenny flinched, not scared, but startled. "What are you going to do? Kill me?" he snickered, unamused. He loved riling up Damien; it made him so much hotter.

"I'll make sure you never come back," Damien snarled, his teeth barred, canines sharper than Kenny remembered. He released Kenny, bruises and burns ringing around the blondes neck. "We almost did... I hurt him, Kenny." There was something like..remorse lining Damien's seductive voice. Kenny touched his friends shoulder and rubbed it gently. Damien made no movement, or even hinted he felt Kenny getting closer. "We were...in a moment. A weak moment on my part. He's so fragile, it could never work. You should have seen the look in his eyes when he saw the burns, and the blood. I wanted to keep going; I can't be soft around him. His scents enthralls me, I want to be animalistic. I hurt him, and I think I still do.." he dropped off, tounging his lip ring.

The blonde, pushed Damien back to the bed. Damien fell with ease, staring up at Kenny as he straddled the other. Damien's breath hitched. He glared at Kenny. "Ssh. I can make it better," Kenny cooed, moving in, his smoke laced breath grazing over Damien's perfect face. Damien did not want this. In fact, he wanted to run back to Pip and carress and kiss the wounds.. But, the fear seen in his eyes would haunt him, and not let him return. Kenny's lips nuzzled the smooth, perfect skin of Damien's neck. Damien shivered. "I can make you forget, I can," he slid his slender hands along Damien's hipbones, "make you feel good." His tongue licked up Damien's jawline.

Shivers ran through Damien's body. "You can take all your anger out on me, I don't break so easy," Kenny rocked his hips with Damien's. The son of Satan had to admit it felt good, different than Pip was so good. He COULD take his anger out, and maybe that was what he had to do? Then he and Pip could... Maybe he could..? He grabbed Kenny's wrists and flung him to the wall. Kenny let out a small squeak, and smiled evilly. "Punish me, Damien. Pretend I'm Pip. Let your demons out on me." Kenny seductively cooed. Damien grinded against Kenny's thigh. Kenny cried out.

"I will," Damien whispered, and sunk his teeth into Kenny's neck.

X

Pip Pirrup could not sleep. He rubbed aloe vera on his burns, hoping that would help. He sat on his couch, TV on but no one to watch it, his eyes fixed on the door. Any minute now, he though, Damien will come back. He will hug me, and tell me he won't leave. Pip bit his bottom lip, and his eyes sunk to the pillow Damien had slept on. The small boy picked it up, and cuddled it against his chest. It smelled so good; Pip started to cry softly. What if Damien left again? "I can't handle this alone, Damien," he whispered to the walls.

"I- I can't do this without you.." he said to noone. Tears stained his pale cheeks, running against dried blood it seeped off, and onto the couch in little tiny droplets. Pip needed to be near someone; anyone! He got up, trembling, and shuffled to his phone. He dazily punched in numbers, then put it to his ear. It rang twice, then a deep groan answered. "Hello, this is Pip.....Yeah......I know, I'm sorry chap b-but.......Yeah?......Right-o. C-come on over.....Uhhuh......Ta ta." he hung up, and slunk down against the fridge. At least now...he would not be alone..

X

Damien stared at the ceiling as Kenny panted for breath, covers clutched in his hands. Sweat dripped off both of them, and even with the window open and the cold wind billowing they were burning up. Kenny's body was laced with burns, and cuts and his neck had a ring of hickeys and burns. Kenny sighed and rolled to his back. "Jesus, man," was all he murmured. Damien scoffed. "That was great. Round two?" Kenny snickered, licking his chapped lips. Damien rolled his eyes and got up to search for his boxers.

He found them strewn on Kenny's desk chair, put it on, then proceeded to go to the restroom. Once inside, he locked the door, and barricaded it for even more safety. Damien turned on the water faucet and let the sink fill with ice cold water. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was sweaty, it dripped off his chin, and made an soft PLOP once it hit the water; his eyes were dull, lips pale and skin flaking from rough kissing. He ran his hand through tusseled, and tangled black locks. He looked like shit, like an empty shell of a man. The boy turned off the faucet, and splashed cold water over his face. It didn't calm him down. He toungued his lip ring, and became annoyed at his obvious habit.

Was it technically cheating? He and Pip were by no means serious. But, did it count as cheating if they both had feelings for one another? He had fucked Kenny the way he WOULD have fucked Pip. It would have broken the meek, and meager little boy he knew. Surprisingly he had not broken Kenny.. Though Kenny was an odd case; not a bad dummy for an anger release though.. Damien sighed. He was not Pip; and what would Pip think if he knew?... Would he cry? Leave?

Out of rage he slammed his fist into the mirror, shattering it. Peices of glass embedded into his skin and floated upon the water..

X

Pip lunged for the door. "Hey," he sighed, tugging the blanket around his body as Eric Cartman walked into the apartment. Cartman looked around, and seemed surprise to not see the antiChrist anywhere. He smiled to himself; oppourtunity was suddenly knocking on the door. He swirled on Pip, who jumped and sniffled. Cartman cocked his head in confusion at Pip's pitiful looks. He always looked pitiful, the little brat, but never this much. It was such a turn on for Cartman, he felt his blood boil and his fingertips begin to tingle.

"What's wrong?" he sincerily asked, and the kindness caught Pip off guard. Cartman gently grabbed Pip's hand and led him to the bedroom. "We will be more comfortable here," he stated, and patted Pip's little blonde head. Pip smiled a tiny bit. It was nice to be treated nicely by Cartman for once, instead of like.... He coughed into his elbow, and Cartman pleasantly smiled. He was taught patience, and patience he could tolerate. Unless this peice of shit started talking, then who knew how long it would last.. "Did something happen between you and Damien? You can tell me, I would love to help any way I can." Cartman said, lacing his voice with more sugar than necessary.

It helped. Pip began to talk. He told of his feelings about Damien, his unsure feelings about dating a GUY, and how he didn't know where or when Damien would be back. He even showed Cartman the burns. Cartman's eyes widened, and he gingerly touched them. Pip shivered, and this made Cartman touch them with more pressure. "Does this hurt?" he whispered, almost inaudibly. Pip shook his head, eyes beginning to water.

Cartman pushed Pip back to the bed softly, and hovered above him. "W-what are you..?"

"Ssssh," Cartman said against Pip's soft lips, "I'll make the pain go away. I'll show you what a lover should feel like."

X

Sorry so short. D: This is my filler. Do you like it? I know it's kinda...poopy, but it's written in a rush. ;_; Please review! New updates coming sooner than later!!


	10. Chapter X

I'm so sorry I have been a neglectful writer. I recently got a new laptop, and have recently gotten back into fanfiction- joy of joys! So, I'll hopefully be updating all my stories soon. I figured I'd start with this one because, frankly, I love PipxDamien. Please Review. Thank you to all who have stuck with me! Enjoy!

X

Red Snow

Chapter 10

X

Previously: Cartman pushed Pip back to the bed softly, and hovered above him. "W-what are you..?" "Ssssh," Cartman said against Pip's soft lips, "I'll make the pain go away. I'll show you what a lover should feel like."

Pip was trembling under the weight Cartman was pushing onto him. How someone who had lost so much weight could still be so heavy baffled him. He was nervous, and frightened. His body was reacting to the warmth Cartman presented, and yet his heart was pounding out of his chest, and his mouth screamed wordless protests. How would he get out of this? What if he just told Cartman it was a misunderstanding? Then maybe… But, all those thoughts burst from his head when he felt Cartman's lips nuzzling his neck. Oh no, Pip screamed inside, oh no no no no no! He wriggled, hoping Cartman would take it for discomfort and desist.

He did not. Instead, the boy took it for the wriggling that one would expect from a preteen girl upon her first heavy petting. He purred into Pip's smooth skin, and suckled on the already tender spots where Damien lips had once been. Pip pushed on Cartman's shoulder, attempting to push the boy off. "C-Cartman, stop." Pip stammered idiotically. Cartman looked up, his eyes flashing anger and lust. Pip felt his mouth go dry.

This may have been a mistake.

X

Damien didn't do sweet. He was the fucking antichrist; all he knew was pain and revenge and the sweet, sweet joy of ripping someone apart just for good measure. But, as he stared down at his injured hand he remembered Pip's face and something in him begged to jump forward. The monster inside his chest purred happily. He flashed his red eyes down to where, if he had one, his heart would be and placed his right hand upon the spot.

Shutting his eyes, he took a staggering breath and once more reached out to unlock the apartment door. He was going to go in and tell Pip everything. About the drunken night, about his night with Kenny and how it meant less than a grain of sand compared to what he had only briefly experienced with Pip. He would apologize. He was going to tell him that he felt something in his chest whenever he was near the small British boy, and how he was scared to hurt him; but more than anything in the world he would explain how scared he was of losing him.

With a soft click the door unlocked, and Damien walked in warily. The first thing he saw was a foreign pair of sneakers abandoned by the door. His eyes narrowed, and his body becoming red hot with rage. He knew who those sneakers belonged to, and for the sake of Pip's innocence he prayed that they weren't really there. He shut the door closed behind him and lay against it for a moment, ear pricked listening for any noise at all.

"S-stop it!" came Pip's high pitched squeak. Damien was in the doorway in less than a second, his eyes burning with all the fire Hell had to offer. Pip had gotten away from Cartman for a moment it seemed, and had run into a corner. He was blocking himself, his eyes wild like a dog about to attack but too scared to. Cartman was advancing like the predator he was. The blonde squealed as Cartman snatched up both his wrists, pinning them above his head and pressed his body against Pip's. "Stop it!" Pip screamed, and that was when Cartman flew back to the opposite wall.

Damien was upon him in an instant; his fingernails had grown unnaturally long and sharp, his teeth were bared to points with his upper lip curled the way a Jackal's did when it was about to lash out. His body had never felt so hot. Damien had one had wrapped around the boy's throat and the other raised menacingly, ready and willing to slice the jugular if he made one wrong move. No one touched Pip like that. No one hurt him like that, made him screamed like that. No one had that right, and Cartman was going to rue this day. "Any last words, you fucking pig?" Damien snarled, his words coming out in long, drawn out hisses.

Pip watched from his corner. His body trembled, his blue eyes wide in shock. Damien had come back. He was here. He was rescuing Pip the way he had wished him to… He was about to kill Eric Cartman. Pip lunched forward, and grabbed onto the clawed hand Damien had raised high into the air. Damien's body twitched at the touch, but did not move. Instead, he narrowed his piercing red gaze and moved it to Pip.

The British boy was staring at him intensely. The look of defiance was slightly covered by the look of worry and fright, and did not truly get the point across. But, Damien could feel his grip on Cartman's neck softening, and he could feel his body beginning to go back to normal. And, finally, he released his grip on Cartman. The other boy fell into a crumpled mass on the floor- unconscious from lack of oxygen, and perhaps terror.

Damien turned to fully face Pip, tonguing his lip ring as his eyes scanned the pale face for some emotion he needed to see there. Pip smiled softly, his eyes crinkling in that cute way that Damien had come to find attractive. "Hey," he breathed, his hands coming up to caress the smooth skin on Pip's face. The other boy let out a small sigh, his lips parted ever so slightly, and his eyes shut in contentment.

"Hey, Damien." Pip mumbled back, his eyes still shut. All his other senses were taking in Damien. With every thumb stroke upon his cheek his heart beat a little faster. He couldn't really comprehend the feelings he felt when Damien was this close. Comfort would be a good word, but it was something more than that. Something indescribable that made his breath catch, and made him go a little wonky. But, he liked it. And, he liked Damien. And, somewhere inside, he knew that perhaps Damien liked him as well. Or perhaps it was just a hopeful wish.

He was pulled from his thoughts by the rough embrace he was now being thrown into by the son of Satan. Damien wrapped his arms around Pip's frail body, pulling him into his chest. Pip's face flushed a bright red, and he could feel Damien's chest rising and falling with each rapid intake of breath. Damien's hands were pressed tightly on the back of Pip's head-entangled in his hair- and in the middle of his back. His touch was warm, and Pip melted into it willingly.

Damien didn't know how to express himself. He didn't know what he should say at a time like this. He had no idea how to react. What could he say when he wasn't sure himself of how he felt? Yes. Pip made him feel…different, and in a good way. But, what it meant, he had no idea. For now, he would be okay with it. For now he would enjoy the warmth radiating off this small, ridiculously polite boy he had come to call a friend. And, when the mood struck him, he would perhaps be able to figure out what this all meant.

But for now, this was all he needed: to know Pip was safe and in his arms.

X

TBC. Just a filler, for the most part. Feelings are being developed- obviously. I forgot where I was originally going with this, but hopefully it will still end well. Next chapter will hopefully be longer. I'll do my best for you fantastic people! Please review. I appreciate it all!


	11. Chapter XI

Read on! :3 I appreciate all the reviews- I only got 5 on last chapter but they were sweet. Perhaps I can get 10 this chapter? –puppy eyes-

X

Red Snow

Chapter 11

X

Previously: What could he say when he wasn't sure himself of how he felt? Yes. Pip made him feel…different, and in a good way. But, what it meant, he had no idea. For now, he would be okay with it. For now he would enjoy the warmth radiating off this small, ridiculously polite boy he had come to call a friend. And, when the mood struck him, he would perhaps be able to figure out what this all meant. But for now, this was all he needed: to know Pip was safe and in his arms.

"Come on," Damien said after a few short minutes in an embrace with Pip. Pip looked up with tired and wide eyes. He didn't want to let go of the anti-Christ for fear he wouldn't be there in the morning. Damien's crimson eyes were exhausted, Pip could tell, and he reluctantly got onto his feet, sniffling as he did so. He felt like such a child. You were almost raped, a voice screamed at him. But somehow it didn't faze him as much as the image of Damien transforming into…whatever that had been.

In reality, Pip didn't care what he had become in that brief moment. He was just euphoric that Damien was here; that he hadn't abandoned Pip. The rustic voice of said boy brought him back to reality, "Hey, let's get you in bed. I'll deal with this momentarily." He made a jerky motion towards Cartman's unconscious form.

Pip nodded obediently, and walked over to his bed, and crawled atop the comforter. Damien watched him with solemn eyes. He wanted nothing more than to kiss Pip, to comfort him and whisper to him sweet nothings. But, he couldn't. His eyes found all the marks he had scorched upon that pure flesh and it pained him somewhere in his chest. He couldn't really touch Pip again; he'd only hurt him.

Watching Pip slip beneath his cream colored sheets, Damien went over to sit on the edge. "You okay?" his voice was unnaturally calm given what he had just seen. That…pig had just touched his Pip. Oh. His? When had he gotten possessive? Pip looked at his with those wide eyes once more, his lips quivering slightly like he was on the verge of asking a very a difficult question but it never came. He simply nodded.

Damien smiled softly, and looked back over to the heap that was Eric Cartman. He was shuffling, and Damien's brow creased angrily. He needed him out now. "Go to sleep, Pip." He said, and began to get up when Pip's small hands grabbed his arm. Damien whirled, and he sat how Pip was looking at him, and it nearly broke his heart.

Well, it would if he had one.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Don't leave, please." Pip pleaded, almost pitifully. He knew it too, but he didn't care. He didn't want Damien to go. If he left this time it may be for good. He couldn't lose…whatever Damien was to him. And, what was Damien to him, now that he thought about it. A friend? Well, yes, of course. A love interest? Huh. Pip hadn't given it much thought. I mean, his heart beat unnaturally fast around the son of Satan, but that was because he unnerved him more than anything. When he had kissed Damien it had lit a fire inside his belly he had never felt. But, those burns… he couldn't forget the pain of those burns, and the look in Damien's eyes that had screamed: MISTAKE! MISTAKE! MISTAKE!

So, he didn't know. But he still didn't want him to leave.

"I won't, Pip. I promise, just lay down and I'll still be here whenever you wake up." Damien cooed, ruffling Pip's straw colored hair lovingly. The flame in Pip's stomach danced. He nodded slowly, trusting the words but also taking them worth a grain of salt. Now that didn't make much sense, he chided himself. He lay down, his eyes never leaving Damien. Even after he had picked up Eric and carried him away, shutting the door behind him, he followed the sounds Damien made as he stomped across the apartment and out the door.

Pip Pirrup curled into a ball on his side and pulled the covers up to his chin. He barricaded himself in pillows and the rest of the blankets on his bed so that he could hide himself as he cried.

X

Damien sat on the porch smoking. Something about the lovely little cancer sticks always calmed him down. And it wasn't just the nicotine. It was the fact that he was doing something forbidden, something looked down upon that made it feel good. If it wasn't, then he wouldn't do it. He let the smoke waft out of his mouth and up to the midnight blue sky. His eyes were tired, his body was tired.

His emotions were in a tizzy. He wanted nothing more than to go back into the apartment and crawl into bed beside Pip, and hold him. He knew that he couldn't, and it frustrated him to end. He looked down at his hands. Those hands had burned Pip's skin; those hands had touched Kenny when they longed for Pip. He disgusted himself sometimes. He put out his cigarette on the cement, and turned to walk inside. The place was deadly quiet.

Damien walked lightly over to Pip's room and popped his head inside. The blonde was asleep, body curled into a ball with a pillow clutched possessively to his chest. Damien sighed softly, and walked over to the bed. He lay down beside Pip, and stared at his sleeping face. Whatever he was feeling, he wasn't sure Pip was. And, he didn't want to ruin anything. He didn't want to hurt Pip.

"I'm sorry," he murmured, and closed his eyes to sleep.

X

Pip dreamt he wasn't alone. He dreamt that he was surrounded by friends, and even his parents were back. Everyone seemed familiar, but the faces were blurry. Except one. A single face shone out amongst the rest, silhouetted in a bright light. Pip pushed through the crowd, forcing people away left and right. He needed to get to this one person.

The angel- could he call it that?- smiled slyly and turned and began to walk away. Pip could not find his voice to scream at him to cease his walking. Instead, he pushed further into the crowd, their hands grabbing his clothes and hair and skin and trying to stop him. He wrenched away, and felt himself being drowned by the swarms of people.

No, no, no! He needed to get to the angel; he needed that person, he knew it deep down. The swarms covered his head, and he was in darkness. The Brit curled into a ball and began to cry as he felt hands touching him all over, trying to pry him apart. Trying to rip his to shreds. These were not friends, nor his family. These were demons.

"Come on," a soft voice called, and when Pip opened his eyes he saw the shiny angel before him, hand outstretched to take him away from this place. His heart quickened, and without even thinking he took the hand and he was off.

X

Pip Pirrup woke up drenched in sweat. He sat upright in his bed, rubbing his eyes harder than needed so that when he opened them once more everything was blurry and surrounded by stars. He felt something shift next to him in bed and he screamed and flew off his bed like he had been raped. With his back firmly pressed against the bathroom door he surveyed his sheets. There was a lump on his bed, under the covers. All he could see was black hair sticking out from where the sheets ended.

Pip breathed a sigh of relief, and walked back over to his bed, slowly crawling in and scoochig closer to Damien. The antichrist was snoring lightly, his hair a tattered mess sprayed out on the pillows; one hand was under the pillow, and the other up by his mouth. His lips were parted ever so slightly, and Pip could see his eyes darting back and forth under his eyelids. He watched Damien with intrigue.

How could someone so dark be so utterly…enticing? Pip sighed softly, and pressed his forehead against Damien's back. It was about as close as he dared to get right now. He wasn't sure what was going on, or what would happen at school when he went back tomorrow. Right now not a lot mattered; right now only being this close to Damien mattered. He took in the heady scent of his friend and fell back asleep.

X

"Come on," Damien growled. Pip ran his fingers through his hair real quick, and made sure he looked okay. He sure felt like a girl at the moment. But, he kind of wanted to look good. He liked looking good; his appearance was very important to him. He heard Damien groaning loudly in hungry frustration. Damien was hungry, and he felt like going out to eat. Pip couldn't deny that going out seemed a smidge better than staying home at the moment. "COME THE FUCK ON!" Damien screamed once more, and Pip darted out of the bathroom and to grab his coat.

"Coming!" he sang, and put on his black pea coat. Damien cocked a sleek eyebrow at him and tongued his lip ring. Pip looked really good; he felt his face flush lightly. Pip's semi long hair had been tied in a small ponytail, his bang swept out of his face. He wore a white button up, and over that a charcoal grey vest. Damien's face fell when he saw Pip messing with the collar of the shirt, attempting to hike it up so he could hide the burns and bruises. He disgusted himself.

Pip smiled at him brightly, "Let's go then." Since neither really had a car they began their short walk to the Italian food place down the street. Pip assured Damien it was delicious, and immediately began to chat him up as they walked. Damien nodded, and 'mhm'ed in the right places, but he wasn't truly listening. His mind was elsewhere.

The small British boy bounced along, eager for a hot meal and just to spend some time with Damien. The antichrist had been out all day- Pip had awoken to an empty bed, note and a small tray of food on his bureau. He read the note which didn't say much to Damien's whereabouts at all, and ate the food. He wasn't really hungry. From then he sat alone, took a shower, and just tidied up his apartment till Damien came in the door and demanded food. He had looked tired what with the already dark bags under his eyes growing more so.

Pip couldn't deny it.

Damien lit up a cigarette and parked it between his lips, and began to blow smoke circles into the night air. Pip tried not to watch him, but his eyes kept darting back to the red hot embers…and then to Damien's lips. He blushed deeply when he realized he was watching it. "You alright?" Damien quipped, eyebrow raised as he noticed Pip staring. The British boy fumbled for an excuse. The other boy chuckled lowly and stopped walking.

"What's wrong, Damien?"

Damien was staring at the highway overpass, a little off in the distance. "I want to go somewhere. Will you come with me?" his voice was aloof, but Pip knew he was serious.

"I-I thought you were hungry."

"I changed my mind."

"R-Right oh. Well, surely." Pip squeaked out. Damien smiled demonically at him and grabbed his hand. Pip's cheeks flushed a light pink. Damien headed towards the overpass. A few years ago they had built a big overpass of the highway over park in the corner of town. Now tourists heading to and from Denver could bypass and admire this little mountain town from afar. The two boys approached it as the sun began to set into the horizon, making the sky turn different colors.

They entered the park, and walked along the sidewalk until they were under the overpass. A slope led them up to where the two sides of the overpass divided. One part going north, the other south. "Let's go," Damien whispered, and began to climb up the very sharp incline. Pip followed, nervous and unsure of his plans. He didn't much like cars, let alone cars speeding above you. But he did not argue, he did not complain.

He scampered up after the antichrist and saw Damien plop down onto the grass between the two sections of the highway. Pip sat down beside him and watched as two cars sped towards him. He screamed, and ducked only to feel a slight rush of wind whirl past him and then disappear. Damien laughed loudly, his whole face alive. Pip glared. "Sit down, Pip," he motioned for Pip to join him on the soft grass. As he did so he noticed that they were above the park- obviously- where the overpass became connected to the ground once more and went off into the distance. In the background the sun was setting faster making the sky turn from oranges and pinks to a dark blue.

"Wow," he breathed, taking in the sight of it all. "Damien, my goodness, this is beautiful." He didn't care how utterly faggish he sounded at that moment. Damien lay back, his arms under his head, his red orbs focused on the swirling's of color. He could hear cars zoom by, their headlights grazing over him and Pip. It was so surreal, to be here at the top of the world, so close to death and yet so safe.

He was sure Pip felt the same way. His eyes went up to the blonde sitting next to him: he was sitting with his knees to his chest, his blue eyes focused on the horizon and the speeding cars coming at him. Every time one got close he would hold his breath, his eyes shaking with fear. Then they would soften and his face would light up with a small smile. Damien loved when Pip smiled. He touched his hand to where his heart should be.

Damien sat up, and moved closer to Pip. The boy didn't seem to notice. "Hey," he whispered, and it should not have been able to have been heard over the roar of the cars, but Pip's head whipped towards him. The son of Satan could not help himself: he leaned in and pressed his lips onto Pip's ever so softly, just enough to send lightning sparks floating across both their lips. Pip tensed, he gasped and inhaled Damien's scent once more. As the antichrist pulled away he saw a somber expression in those usually vibrant red eyes. Something inside his belly roared with desire.

He didn't care. He bent in and kissed Damien himself.

X

End A/N: This went from humorous, to just angsty. It will continue to be angsty. I'M SO SORRY. I hope you enjoyed it. I liked this chapter. The last part was hard to write so I hope you understood. I did that Sunday, and it was amazing.


End file.
